The present invention relates to a new, novel, and distinct variety of apple tree which has been denominated varietally as ‘TCL3’, and more specifically to a novel apple tree which produces fruit which are ripe for harvesting and shipment beginning the last week of January under the ecological conditions which are prevailing in the Inventor's orchard which is located near River Road, Havelock North, New Zealand.